BG9
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Unknown |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation= |position = |epithet = "K" - |team = Stern Ritter |partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |spirit weapon = Unknown |signature skill = Reishi Minigun/Reishi Whip |manga debut =Chapter 495 }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "K".Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 9 Appearance BG9 is a tall individual who wears a mask, which covers its entire face and extends behind its head. At its front, the mask has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. It wears a white, high collar cloak, under which it hides many extendable, tendril-like appendages.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 9 Personality BG9 is ruthless, willing to go to extreme lengths to gain an answer to a question, such as harming the loved ones of the person it is interrogating.Bleach manga; chapter 549, pages 6-9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, BG9 and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Sun Gate before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, BG9 is confronted by Captain Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 12 When she activates her Bankai, BG9 steals it.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 13-15 Later, BG9 is present at a meeting of the Stern Ritter where Yhwach announces Uryū Ishida is to be his successor. Afterwards, BG9, Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine, and Cang Du discuss the announcement. When Bazz-B questions the appointment of Uryū as Yhwach's successor, BG9 tells him only Yhwach can explain this.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 4-8 When the Seireitei is replaced by the Wandenreich, BG9 arrives at the family home of Marechiyo Ōmaeda and confronts the lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 4-5 It proceeds to question Ōmaeda as to where Suì-Fēng is located but receives no answer, and states it has thoroughly investigated the area but has found no sign of her in or near Seireitei. Irritated by Ōmaeda's persistence it stabs Mareyo, who is hiding behind a building, and then threatens to kill Ōmaeda's nearby family. BG9 ruthlessly asks if Ōmaeda will be fine with letting his sister go, and letting her insides pour out. It shrugs off an attack by Ōmaeda and readies its spirit weapon, only for Suì-Fēng to destroy the barrel of the minigun. BG9 states that it is surprised to see her with such an appearance, and explains the details of her Shunkō. Suì-Fēng states she perfected it and thanks BG9 for stealing her Bankai, as if it hadn't she might not have perfected her Shunkō and deals a powerful blow. As the dust settles BG9 remains standing.Bleach manga; chapter 549 Equipment Medallion: BG9 possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when BG9 used the device to take Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 1-2 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: BG9's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Enhanced Durability: BG9 is durable enough to take a direct hit from Ōmaeda's "Gegetsuburi" to the head, and not even react.Bleach manga; chapter 549, page 9 It also later withstood a devastating blow from Suì-Fēng's Shunkō and remained standing despite the damage to the surrounding environment.Bleach manga; chapter 549, page 19 Spirit Weapon Reishi Minigun: Using its abilities as a Quincy, BG9 can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Its favored weapon manifests in the form of a large, ten-barreled minigun, emblazoned with the Wandenreich's emblem.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 9-11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Stern Ritter